For You
by thehonorarycompanion
Summary: The Doctor and Emma share a dance with reluctance in the beginning, tears in the middle, and kisses in the end. 11/OC.


**A/N - YES, THIS IS A BIT OF A SONG FIC. I'M SORRY. But this is my attempt at love and fluff, so enjoy! I suggest listening to For You by Coldplay for the whole affect.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. Or Coldplay. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"May I have this dance?"

Emma looked up from her glass of champagne to see the Doctor holding his hand out to her, a small smile on his face. She looked from his eyes to his hand and back again. She had to admit, it was tempting. She'd always loved to dance, though she'd always do it alone in her room, and the soft piano music that filled the room was captivating. But dancing with the Doctor? Sure, he was sweet, but she'd seen how terrible he was before. Though, this song was much slower than the others, so maybe...no, he would probably still be bad. "No." She shook her head. "If I want to get my feet stepped on sometime in the future, I'll let you know."

"Emma." He sighed, practically shoving his hand into her face. "One dance. Just give me _one_ dance. I promise not to step on your feet." He wiggled his fingers. "Please?" A conflicted look appeared on her face before she gave a slight nodded, slipping her hand into his. His fingers squeezed hers tightly as he guided her out to the nearly empty dance floor. It was late, nearing midnight, so most of the other wedding guests had gone to say goodbye to the bride and groom.

_If you're lost and feel alone  
Circumnavigate the globe_

He pulled her close, his free hand going to her hip while hers went to his shoulder. They slowly swayed back and forth to the music. "See? This isn't so bad."

"I'm still waiting for you to step on my feet." She gave him a smirk to let him know she was joking, and he returned it.

_All you ever have to hope  
For two_

A contented sigh escaped Emma's lips. She wasn't sure why she had fought this. While the Doctor was a complete idiot during the more upbeat song, he was amazing with the slow ones. Dancing with him, she felt peaceful. Like the earth could be destroyed around them, but as long as he held her hand, she wouldn't even care. Of course, it's not like that would happen. He would save them, like he always did. And only she, Amy, Rory, and him would ever know that he saved the world for the millionth time.

But maybe he'd continue their dance after.

_And the way you seem to float  
Circumnavigate in hope  
And they seem to lose control  
With you_

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt him pressing his forehead to hers. She hadn't even realized she closed them. She expected to stare into his, but they were closed just like hers had been a moment ago. Her eyes shut again. As the music began to speed up ever so slightly, the two glided and spun around the dance floor. Unbeknownst to them, they stopped in the exact middle. He began to hum along to the music and she felt tears pric her eyes. She wasn't sure where they had come from. She wasn't even sure what they were. Happy, sad...possibly even relieved. Relieved of what? She felt a single tear fall down her cheek and his eyes must have been open as he murmured that it was okay.

"I've got you." He whispered. "You're alright, Emma, let it out."

She tried to take a deep breath, but it was shaky as she fought to keep from sobbing. "Thank you." Her hand moved to the nape of his neck, her fingers buried in the hair there. "Thank you so much for taking me here. Taking me- taking me everywhere. You've shown me so much, and I can't even understand-" She choked on the last word and that's when she realized why she was crying. She was so tired before. She was tired of every single thing in her life, but he changed that. He gave her excitement, happiness, belonging. She owed him so much and she wasn't even sure how to repay him.

_Everyone of us is hurt  
And everyone of us is scarred  
Everyone of us is scared  
Not you_

"I'm sorry. You just wanted to dance and I..." She finally opened her eyes and when she saw the kind and concerned look on his face, she broke. Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist, she fell against him and cried.

_Your eyes closed_

"You know, you're one of the best people I've ever met." He kissed the top of her head. "I'd show you anything. All the planets, all the stars, all the things you've ever dreamed of." He replaced his lips with his cheek, giving her a quick squeeze. "I've barely shown you anything, and I plan to show you so much more. Emelyne Walker," he chuckled. "the twenty-one-year old university student from Birmingham who deserved this more than she knew." She gave a harsh sob at that and he closed his eyes, both of them remembering when they'd first met. "The twenty-one-year old university student who tried to face the alien who planned to eat her, even though she was scared out of her mind."

_Your head hurts  
Your eyes feel so low_

The music went on for a little while longer before she pulled herself together and leaned back to look at him, tracks on her face from the tears. "I don't think you understand how important you make people feel. Amy, Rory, and I are so very lucky to have you." She touched the tip of her nose to his. She was surprised when he misread the gesture and placed his lips on hers.

She didn't kiss him back, he noticed. But when he pulled back ever so slightly, their lips just barely touching, she didn't run. At first. Her face felt hot and she knew she had to leave, struggling in his grip. "Um, I should-" Her tone was a mix of confusion and shock, with a hint of panic. If she didn't get away from him now, she would end up doing something very bad. "I should find Amy and Rory." When she finally wiggled out of his grasp, he spotted the aforementioned couple at the edge of the dance floor, watching them.

"Emma, what's the matter?" He grabbed for her again, but she stepped back.

"Please, don't."

There was a hurt expression on his face as he dropped his arms to his sides. "Emma, if you're upset because I kissed you, I'm sorry. I was just-"

"I'm not upset." She took a few breaths to calm herself, moving back to him. "Just scared."

The hurt turned to horror. "Oh, God, I wasn't-"

"Not of _you_, of...of the fact that being so damn close to you and your stupidly adorable ways sometimes makes me want to do this!" She yanked him down by his collar and kissed him hard, stars appearing in front of her eyes.

He, however, didn't see stars. Just her. But they were basically the same thing to him.

When she pulled back, he was dazed, she was shocked, and Amy and Rory were approaching. They didn't notice them, nor did they notice the goofy grins on their faces. "I-I-" She stuttered out. "I need a moment." With that, she spun around and ran right out of the room, leaving him there.

"Wait." He blinked. "Emma? Emma!" He tried to go after her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. He looked back to see Rory, whose grin that he never did see was now a frown. He looked back to the door. Emma was out of sight and Amy was rushing out after her. He stood there on the dance floor with Rory, wondering how a simple dance could turn into this.

_Everyone of us has hope  
For you  
For you  
For you_

**A/N - So, let's talk about how I can't write happy things.**


End file.
